Captain Jack Harkness and the CIA
by RED REDDINGTON
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper are recruited by the CIA to work for them. They also become friends and partners with Auggie and Annie Walker. What will happen when Joan and Captain Jack cross paths becuase they're both always in charge?


_**So this is a crossover between Torchwood and Covert Affairs. This is the first chapter so there isn't much action going on, but a lot more action is coming so in the chapters that come next. A lot more! Hope you guys like the story, so please review all help is appreciated.**_

* * *

Jack Harkness parked his SUV in the parking lot in front of the CIA headquarters. He stepped out of the SUV and walked toward the CIA building. As he entered, a few agent started staring at him.

"Jack Harkness." Jack responded as he walked.

Jack walked to an office to get his picture taken and get his pass key to enter the headquarters. He also had take a polygraph test. A man walks towards Jack.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself.

"Well are you ready for your polygraph test?" the man said.

"Yes." Jack said.

The man motions Jack to sit in the chair in front of a table. On top of the table lay the polygraph. Jack was really confident that he could pass the polygraph test he's really good at keeping his secrets and passing polygraph tests with no sweat.

"I will ask you a series of questions, now." the man said.

"Sure, I know how to take a polygraph test." Jack said.

The man said nothing.

"So, what is your name?" the man asked.

"Jack Harkness." Jack said.

The man looked at his computer and the wave length to see if Jack's heart rate increased.

"Are you a felon?" the man asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Have you work for a government agency before." the man asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"What is it." the man asked.

"Torchwood." Jack said.

The man looked at the monitor again this time to see if Jack was lying because the man didn't know what Torchwood was, in any case the CIA was secret, so maybe Torchwood was secret too.

"So you came from Wales." the man asked.

"No, not really." Jack said.

"Then where?" the man asked.

"Europe." Jack said.

The man looked at the monitor one last time to see if Jack was lying at then the man stood up.

"Well, that's it." the man said. "You can go take your photo for your pass key in the next room."

"Thank you." Jack said as he stood up.

Jack walked into the next room where he found a woman motioning him to stand in front of the gray wall.

"Please, don't smile." the woman said.

"Why?" Jack asked curiously

"Just don't." the woman said.

Jack made a pose that didn't seem to flashy but he made a pose and didn't smile. His expression was made, but wasn't happy, it was neutral. The woman took Jack's picture and after gave him his pass key. The woman took Jack's hand and took his finger print and scanned his hand. The woman motioned him to the door.

Jack walked through corridor and through the detectors that lay in front of the entrance to the CIA. Jack held up his laminated pass key and scan the key. It let Jack through the doors and behind the doors a woman sat on a bench in the entry way. The woman had blonde hair and wore a black suit with a red blouse. The woman walked toward Jack and held out her hand.

"You must be Jack Harkness. the woman said.

"Yeah and you are." Jack asked.

"Annie Walker." the woman said.

"Nice to meet you, Annie. Jack said.

"Joan is waiting for you in her office." Annie said as she pointed to the door behind Jack.

As Jack turns around and opens the door, Annie walks the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked grabbing Annie's hand.

"I'm not going in there if I don't need to." Annie said as she took her hand back and flashed a smile at Jack.

Jack just smiled back and walked through the door way that led to the office where all the agents worked. Jack spotted Joan's office and he walked in. Another woman who seemed to be Joan's secretary walked right in front of him.

"Joan, Jack Harkness has arrived." the secretary said

"Thank you Lana." Joan said.

Lana turned and walked away.

"So, why am I here." Jack asked Joan very curiously.

"Oh, I requested you an your friend Gwen Cooper to join the CIA so you can help crack these cases." Joan said.

Jack was shocked.

"Wait, Gwen is here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I requested you both to come here and work for us here in the states. Joan explained. " I know you guys worked for some other government agency in Europe... Torchwood right?

"Yeah... how did you know that, Torchwood is secret." Jack said.

"So is the CIA and by the way, I know your secret." Joan responded.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked bluntly.

"You can't die." Joan said. "This is the CIA, we know everything about you."

Joan grabbed a file from her desk.

"You and Gwen are going to be partners with Annie and Auggie." Joan said.

"Annie is the girl I met in the front." Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Joan said not knowing what he was talking about.

"Just so you know, you're not the only new one here."

"I'm not?" Jack asked.

"Annie just got here about a month ago." Joan explained.

"Oh." Jack said not knowing what to say next.

A guy walked in and stopped at Joan's desk.

"Alex here will walk you to the others." Joan said motioning her hand toward the guy. Jack stood up out of his chair and walked with Alex out of Joan's office.

"So, you worked for Torchwood , right? Alex asked.

"Yeah." Jack responded cautiously.

"So, you guy's deal with aliens?" Alex asked Jack.

As Alex asked that, Jack and Alex walked into an office where two woman and a man were working. One of the woman had black long hair and looked very familiar to Jack. The other had blonde hair and was wearing the same exact red blouse Jack saw as she walked to ward him to greet him earlier. Jack new that was Annie. The man had brown short hair and earphones around his neck. Jack looked at his computer and saw there was brail all over it, Jack wondered if the guy was blind.

Gwen looked to see who just stepped in through the door. She immediately ran to go hug him because she new it was Jack.

"Jack!" Gwen said as she ran to hug him.

"Gwen!" Jack said in the same tone hugging Gwen.

"So I'm not the only who was recruited by the CIA." Gwen said surprised.

Auggie walked toward Jack and held out his hand. Gwen introduced them.

"Oh, Jack meet Auggie." Gwen said in her Scottish accent. "Auggie meet Jack."

Jack took Auggie's hand and shook it.

"So what is up with the brail on this computer?" Jack asked.

"I'm blind." Auggie said. "Happened to me in Iraq."

"Iraq, wow." Jack said. "You've been through more than we have."

"No he hasn't, we used to catch aliens...remember?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I do Gwen." Jack responded.

A woman walked in carrying a file.

"Annie, here is your next mission, Joan wants you to the driver in the garage." the woman said.

"Looks like we have our first mission." Auggie said.

Annie, Gwen and Jack walked through the door toward the garage.


End file.
